My Angel, My Dark Angel
by Jasmine Shigeru
Summary: Part 1 of a 2 part series. Trowa visit Quatre and take their relationship to the next step. Trowa's POV.


Title: My Angel, My Dark Angel-Part 1 _My Angel_

Author: Jasmine Shigeru

Summary: Part One of a two part story. Trowa's POV.

Pairing(s): 3x4

Rating: R

Warning: Yaoi, sexual situations

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gundam Wing series nor do I own any of the characters. I did right the poem though.

Author's note: I was reading a book which the title I am going to keep to myself. It's nothing bad it's just I don't think I should mention the book and author. The book gave me the idea for the poem. Nothing but my muse inspired me to write this fanfic.

Guarantee: **RELENA IS NOT IN THIS FANFIC. I REPEAT RELENA IS NOT IN THIS FANFIC.** (My silly guarantee I put in most of my Gundam Wing fanfics.)

Original Date: 7/1/01

Edited Date: 2/18/12

My Angel, My Dark Angel

By: Jasmine Shigeru

I look down upon my angel

_At you, but you're no angel_

_You're just a dark void_

_Waiting, wanting to be filled_

_But no one comes_

_No one comes to fill you_

_No one comes to save you_

_No one comes but me_

_Let me in_

Look up at me and see my eyes

_And say that you want me to fill you up_

_Tell me my dark angel_

_Show me how to rekindle your angelic light_

Tell me, show me my angel, my dark angel

Poem By: Jasmine Shigeru

My name is Nanashi, but my comrades call me Trowa, Trowa Barton. I don't care what they call me but I call myself no name, Nanashi. I am an orphan, a no name, for a long time. Tossed away, no one cared enough to take me in, to raise me, not until my most recent years. But I don't want to tell you about my past. I'm going to tell you about what happened after the second war. I'm going to tell you about my Angel, my little one. I'm going to tell you about Quatre Raberba Winner.

It was cloudy day when I went to Quatre's mansion and Quatre himself met me at the front gate.

"Trowa," he greeted.

"Hello Quatre," I returned with a small smile.

He gave me a quick hug since we were in public. Normally he would kiss be with such excitement it would still my breath away, but as the head male of his household he could not show me his usual affection so out open. He led me into his house. I looked around the place was big and lovely, lovelier than any other place we had met. The hall was well decorated. To my left there was a small table with a vase and flowers in it. To my right was a painting of a small boy with his pet dog. Quatre caught me looking at the painting.

"That boy in the picture is me," he said with a shy blush.

He smiled and extended his arm toward one of his many studies. We walk to his desk.

"I'm so sorry but I have a little work to take care of, if you don't mind," he told me as he sat at the desk.

I shook my head and looked down at his desk. I picked up a picture. Quatre was also in this picture. He was tugging on a man's pants leg. The man was looking down at him. I guess the man was Quatre's father. I smiled down at the picture and place it back on the desk. Quatre was typing and looked as if he was into his work. So I sat down on a nearby couch. Quatre was down in ten minutes. He stood up and came over to me.

"Come on I'll show you your room," he said happily.

He left the room. I stood up and quickly followed him out. We went through a long window lit hall. We walked to the middle of the hall then stopped. Quatre smiled.

"Here it is right across the hall from mine," he said with a guilty blush.

He winked and I smiled. I entered the room and switched on the light. Walking across the room I looked around me. To my right there was a huge vanity. In front of me was a large bed. I walked over to it and sat down. The room was nice. I could tell Quatre had it made up especially for me. For the room was decorated in different shades of green. Green was as people would call it my favorite color. I was flattered to say the least.

Later that night after dinner I took a hot shower. The water was warm and welcoming. I reluctantly washed remembering the days of abuse. The mercenaries using me as a play thing and not too long before I became a Gundam pilot the real Trowa Barton also using my body as he pleased. The memories rushed into my mind so quickly. It took me awhile to push them away. Cutting of the water I stepped out the shower. Wrapping a towel around my waist I walked towards the door. I noticed that it was shut.

"_I could have_ _sworn I had left it open," _I thought in wonder.

I began to open the door slowly and there he was. Sitting on the bed was Quatre his face red from blushing. He must have walked in on me while I was taking my shower.

"Quatre?" I asked cautiously.

The blond beauty began to rub his round cheeks. I remember feeling myself smile at the sight. Quatre looked up at me with his gorgeous aqua blue eyes. Looking me up and down as he blushes even redder than before. I sat next to him on the bed and took his hand. Kissing it gently I slowly kissed up, his arm, his neck and finally those soft lips of his. I pulled away while Quatre's blush faded and his eyes become filled with lust. He looked at me strangely, almost like he was disappointed.

"Oh Quatre," I attempted to comfort.

I took the blond into my embrace once more. He tensed and then he relaxed sighing and embracing me in return. He sobbed softly kissing my chest. I jumped and looked down at him.

"Trowa," he said. His small voice sounded heavenly to my ears. He looked up at me with big and loving blue eyes and my defenses melted away. I kissed him softly and he smiles into the kiss. After the blissful kiss we stared into each other's eyes.

I smiled and he smiled back. In our eyes we saw how this moment has been building since the first war. Quatre's hand touched my face gently and he pulled himself up to kiss me once more. My hands found their way into the back of his khakis and pulled out the tail of his white dress shirt. I begin to rub his soft skin.

"Mm…Trowa," he unwrapped my towel and started to stroke me "I want you."

I smiled and moaned.

"You may have me." I said for the first time wanting this to happen. Thinking to myself that this is the action I wanted to happen to us for a long time.

Quatre kissed me and stroked me some more. I moaned into the kiss and Quatre giggled at the vibrations. I had begun to unbutton his shirt and when I was down stripped him of it.

We stopped kissing only for him to fully become undressed. I remember his pale body turning pink, for he blushed as I looked him up and down. He was erect as was I and I stood up to kiss him. Our bodies betrayed us as we began to rub our erections between our bodies. The next thing we knew we were on my bed kissing and touching.

"Quatre," I asked preparing to enter him "I don't have anything to make this easier on you."

Quatre nodded toward his pants and smiled shyly. I got off of him and pick up his pants. Feeling around in his pockets I found a tube of lubricant. I looked at him surprised. Quatre tried once again to rub the blush from his cheeks.

"Duo and Heero gave it to me," He said and added quickly "Just in case of course."

I looked at him and smiled. I nodded.

"Of course," I said unoffended.

I walked back over to him and kissed him as I squeezed some lubricant onto my fingers. Quatre pulled away when I tried to push my index finger into him, but he soon relaxed and allowed me to push in my finger. I pushed in another finger and watched his reaction and then a third. He moaned and cried a little.

"It hurts." He said in a very small voice.

I nodded and looked at him with sorry eyes. I pushed slowly and gently to ease his discomfort.

"Continue Trowa, I want you too much for us to just stop," my new lover said lustfully.

And I did what was asked of me. Our bodies moved together in rhythm and it felt so good. It was better than I had ever felt before. My blond love made such wonderful sounds as I pounded into him. His moans made me want him more and I am sure my own moans made him want me more. We came in unity and fell to sleep with words of love on our lips.

The rest of my time there was a blur but it didn't matter. My time with Quatre was a blissful one and I had never forgotten it. And now I was back at his mansion with the others. Heero and Duo were in their room doing only God knows what. Wu Fei was in the training room sparing. Quatre was finishing up some work and I was in my room. It was as I remembered it, clad in different shades of green. I think I'll take a shower and who knows what may happen. Maybe Quatre will catch me once more and the events of that night with my angel may be relived.

**End**

_**There is a second part to this story. It's in Quatre's POV. **_


End file.
